Honeymooning In Lyoko
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: 7 years in the future, the time has finally come for Ulrich and Yumi. They decide to host their wedding at the infamous factory. But when Xana shows up as an unwanted guest, will they ever have their happliy ever after? Or must they live in Lyoko forever?


Please read author's note-

Code Lyoko? SAHikari? Really?

Uh huh. I liked the show. Relax; I know it's not anime. I know they have huge foreheads. So what? I liked the music and the plot. I thought it was cool. Heheh. Now, though, I got a pretty cool idea for a fan fiction. Hold on though, I never actually saw the last episode, and when I tried to catch up online, it wouldn't let me watch hardly any of them because Moonscape is being really protective. It's not even on TV anymore, except in Canada, and you can't buy the last season, or even rent it on NetFlix. I did my best, so if there are any gaps or missing pieces that don't coincide with the show, just bear with me, or tell me. Thanks a lot! And without further ado… "Honeymooning In Lyoko" by Secret Author Hikari

Not my show. Please enjoy it!

* * *

Jeremy gaped. "The factory… really? Can I just say one thing? Why?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Why not? It was practically our home away from home when we were 8th graders." Ulrich reached his arms out to the ceiling as if in a loving embrace, "with plenty of happy memories!"

"And life threatening ones." Jeremy added.

Ulrich came back to Earth and pointed a finger at Jeremy. "Look, you're not the one getting married. I'll tell you what, when you get hitched, you can have your wedding on the moon for all I care. I'll follow you there, but right now, dude, I expect you to support me in my decision."

Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man." Then he landed his eyes on Ulrich's, "But, I don't think it's me you'll have to answer to." He put his arms behind his head. "I have a feeling you'll want to talk this over with Yumi."

Ulrich patted Jeremy's back and laughed. "Haha, buddy, yeah. You're probably right."

The pair headed out of the factory. Ulrich's shoe hit a tiny rock, which was kicked across the lobby to a small hole in the floor next to the wall.

The pebble fell, colliding with the next floor, rolling past Jeremy's old computer and dropping through the trap door which led to Xana's old room. It hit the top of the super computer, and suddenly it short circuited.

The room was filled with electronic currents, but through the little shots of lighting, a symbol shone through on a tiny screen, it looked almost like… an eye.

* * *

The factory's lobby was decked out in lacy and frilly streamers. Chairs, filled and set up in rows, faced Ulrich as he stood patiently with Jeremy who was holding the Bible. Odd stood off to the side as the best man, looking rather handsome with his yellow hair combed down in a nice fashion. Aelita stood opposite him, as the maid of honor.

A crowd of familiar faces smiled up at them. All their parents, Sissy, and even Jim were there to support Ulrich on his big day.

Poor Ulrich, his heart seemed to be pounding out of his chest and he was sweating buckets.

Until at last, the elevator door opened, unlatching intricately revealing Yumi and her father. She was smiling, holding a bouquet of flowers in a white, slender, wedding dress.

Ulrich felt the blood rush to his cheeks so much so that it became visible in a huge blush.

She strode slowly up to him smiling. Every step towards his arms made his heart skip a beat.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting through middle school, high school, and even the previous day, she reached him and took his hands. They were enraptured in each other's eyes for a time, until they realized they had to say those all important words.

They echoed through his head, bouncing off his mind and hitting his heart as he said them in response.

They barely let Jeremy complete his little "introductory" statement, as they embraced and kissed for the very first time as a married couple. They couldn't even hear the roar of applause that their friends were rewarding them with.

* * *

The two were happily conversing near the end of the reception, leaning on a wall, when Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy came over.

Aelita held her arms out as far as they could reach. "Oooh! Congratulations, you guys!!!" and brought them both close in the same, loving embrace. It was all they could do to pry her off. "It's just so happy! I think this is my favorite Earth custom that I've ever witnessed! I dream of participating in one myself!"

Jeremy, who was now holding her had, blushed and looked away. "Um, yeah, Heheh. But, Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Ulrich Stern." He said, trying to back away from the subject.

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, thanks you guys. You really made this night a good one."

Odd, with a huge smile on his face, handed each one of them, a tiny shot glass. "Here you guys, go, in celebration, I bought some fancy sake! It's the 'official' alcoholic drink of Japan, and I thought it was appropriate because of Yumi's heritage. Go on, drink up!"

Ulrich looked shocked. "But, Odd, I'm only 20, and so are you, we aren't allowed to drink alcohol yet! Speaking of that, how did you get this sake, anyway?"

He smiled again, "oh, I have my guys…" He cleared his throat while saying "my dad."

Yumi pushed past Ulrich. "Well, I'M 21, so here it goes."

She lifted the tiny glass, and in one big swig, drank the whole thing.

Odd, with his own shot glass, started drinking.

Ulrich's eyes widened. "Hey, Odd don't!"

He looked up. "Com'on, dude. You're birthday's in like, a month, it should be fine." (AN: don't give into peer pressure, kids! This is a story, not how you should be living your life!)

"eeeermm, I don't know." In an impulse, Ulrich grabbed the drink. So did Jeremy, Aelita, not wanting to be left out, Yumi, who was too happy to care, and Odd, the crazy person he was.

Odd lifted his glass up. "A toast! To Ulrich and Yumi, may your marriage, and our friendship, last forever."(add youtube to the beginning of the link to hear some music that goes well with this story. Don't include the parenthesis. (.com/watch?v=bBkoECp6mCI)

They crashed their glasses together, and drank.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! And I apologize for not including more of the wedding. I know most of you like that sort of thing. It just seems way too OOC for me, this was the best I could do while keeping them (somewhat) in character. I hope you enjoyed it!

Sincerely, Secret Author Hikari


End file.
